


Distraction

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Methos uses something from Richie's time during Duncan's coma to get Duncan to call off the search.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Distraction

“Look Macleod Joe is still looking for Richie but he can’t make any direct request for Watcher assistance because he’s just a supervisor now not a field agent they’d want to know why he was looking.” He suggested as Duncan was now able to walk normally so he was even more determined to find Richie. “I didn’t want you to know but I’ve been doing some private investigating of my own I haven’t found Richie but I have found some details of what he got up to the first few years after Paris.”

He handed the file over to Duncan who took and began to read. “Basically at first he fell back on his skill set doing some illegal motorcycle racing, some breaking and entering, and other things.” He could see Duncan frowning. “He also started robbing any immortal he killed.” He was waiting for the moment Duncan found what should put him off trying to find Richie for a while.

“This isn’t Richie is it?” Duncan said as he came across the photos from the amateur porn Richie did. He just nodded his head and watched Duncan’s view about his student taking a sharp turn to the left. “Why would he do that instead of taking the money I left him in my will?”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” he said amused at Duncan’s outrage. “Perhaps he really doesn’t want to be beholden to you in any way.” He was hoping this would offend Duncan’s sensibilities enough to get to stop hurrying to find Richie so much.

He knew Duncan wouldn’t care that Richie was with a guy in the photos it was the doing it for money thing that would bother him. Duncan was a product of his time and while he was raised to be perfectly fine with paying someone else for sex it was degrading to be paid for it yourself. He just had to wait and hope Duncan would ask him to drop the search. He couldn’t suggest it or Duncan might suspect he wanted the search dropped.

“Stop looking,” Duncan said and he kept his face neutral. “It is obvious he really wants nothing more to do with me; I’ll hold off trying to find him until he reemerges and settles down again.” He knew what Duncan was thinking he didn’t want to run into Richie if he went back to doing that.

“All right Duncan but whenever you are ready to have me resume the search just say so” He offered and taking the pictures and folder he left the room. He just had to call Richie and let him know that Duncan had lost interest in searching for him for now but he might want to avoid settling in one place for a while.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
